Reviving
by DarkwolfKnight
Summary: Set not soon after Elsa was born and Kira coming into the family. Rain finds out she is pregnant with Ares's child. Its the reviving of an ancient species long since died off because of the Wizard's suppression. He is the first of his kind and unique in every way. Elphaba makes a guest apperance


**Hello all! Welcome to the 'Reviving'. This is the backstory about how Xander came about. I didn't write this story at all. It was the lovely Varia who wrote this story and I'm posting it for her here so you all can see how Xander came about and how come two different species managed to produce a hybrid. In OZ anything is possible. Elphaba will make an appearance too. Anyways, read and enjoy! If there is a green background behind the words I'm sorry if it annoyed you but I don't know how to get rid of it. **

Psi the toucan flew through the open window of the Munchkinland Governess' Office to find Rain, appointed Ambassador of Munchkinland, fast asleep at the make shift desk. Sighing in frustration she began the dull process of waking up the slumbering Wolf.

"Ambassador!" no response…"Ambassador!"

Still no response; time for drastic measures.

"RAIN, WAKE UP!"

Psi flew off the desk as Rain jolted awake from the slight pain on her head due to Psi hitting her with her beak.

"OUCH! Oz damnit, I'm awake!" Rain looked around her office as her vision started to refocus and when her green eyes landed on the smirking but concerned looking toucan she sighed heavily.

"I can't believe I fell asleep again."

Psi chuckled then flew closer, "at least you weren't in a meeting with delegates this time around. Rain, I really think you should go and get checked out."

Rain shook her head frantically, "no, I am fine, just haven't been sleeping well because Ares isn't home."

Psi clucked her tongue, "Ares has only been gone for two days and you've been falling asleep during important events for almost two weeks. Not to mention the nausea."

Rain glared at Psi but the toucan didn't flinch.

"I am serious, Rain, if you don't let Myra check you out I am going to go and tell Ares."

The wolf flinched but gave a sigh in resignation, "fine, I'll go get checked out, but I am telling you it is nothing serious."

"And when Myra confirms that it is nothing I will leave you alone. Now get going, I already cleared your schedule for the rest of the day," Psi retorted then flew out the window.

Rain stood with a stretch and a yawn, "pushy, toucan…but she means well," she exited the office and headed out into the semi-quiet streets of Munchkin Land.

As she reached the infirmary she couldn't help but reminisce. It had been almost a year since the defeat of Morrible, since that time Glinda and Elphaba had become closer than ever with the birth of their daughter Elsa. Fiyero and Nessa had gotten married, adopted an orphan tigress that they named Kira. Nessa decided to stay in the Emerald City with Fiyero but appointed Rain as Ambassador over Munchkin Land and her husband/mate, Ares, as the head of the Munchkin Land Militia. Upon their arrival to Munchkin Land it was sort of rough at first because the citizens of Oz were still getting over the prejudices set in place by the Wizard and Madam Morrible against Animals, but after a lot of convincing from Glinda and Nessa, Animals across Oz are being accepted more and more each day.

Rain entered into the infirmary and called out, "Myra."

Myra peered around the corner then smiled a toothy grin when she noticed who was calling for her. "About time you showed up. Psi finally convinced you to get checked out, good, have a seat Rain, I'll be with you in a moment."

Rain sat down on a hay pile a few moments later she heard Myra's hooves coming towards her and she stood up and greeted the Goat Nurse.

"You should have been here a week ago, Ambassador. Come, come, lets get you checked out."

About half an hour later Rain walked out of the infirmary wearing a dazed expression upon her face. Somehow she managed to get to her cottage on the outskirts of the Thropp's Family Mansion and once inside she plopped down on the floor and sobbed.

"This is impossible! This can't be happening…no shouldn't be happening! PSI!"

The toucan flew and perched on the window sill of the cottage, having had followed Rain since she left for the infirmary.

"Rain what happened? What did Myra say?" Psi flew fully into the cottage and landed next to Rain.

Rain shook her head and wiped her muzzle fiercely with her silver paw.

"Umm…she, um, did some tests and they, um, came back saying that I'm, um, pregnant," Rain explained, not evening looking the toucan in the face to see her reaction.

Psi's eyes grew big and her beak parted in disbelief, "wait…what!? You're…pre…pregnant. But you and Ares aren't even the same species!"

Rain gave Psi a look that caused the ranting toucan to stop in her rant, "but of course you've already thought these things…oh, Rain, this is shocking but happy news."

Rain huffed, "yeah, exciting…I am pregnant with Laurenlin knows what!? How do I prepare for this? What is this? Is it a wolf pregnancy or a lion pregnancy? I am happy that I having a family with my husband but I am scared, Psi, scared to death about the whole thing. I know nothing about being a parent let alone a parent to something I'll know nothing about!"

Psi rubs her wing over the wolf's black fur trying to comfort her but knowing nothing she says or do will provide full comfort. After awhile Rain stopped crying and stood up, pacing.

"Psi, send a messenger to the training camp and summon Ares home. Also send one to the Vinkus, see if Elphaba is still there, if anyone has any knowledge about this she might."

Psi nodded and before taking off to do the task she stopped Rain mid-stride and looking dead into the green eyes of the worried wolf, "You're going to get through this…you have family and friends who will stick by you no matter what."

Rain smiled, "Thanks Psi."

***********Two Days Later**********

Ares Tiggular ran past the tree lines of the forest that surrounded Munchkinland and sighed in relief when his home came into view. His yellow eyes held concern and anticipation as he made his way to the door. Ever since he received the message to come home as soon as possible he ignored regular transport and pushed his tiger body as fast as he could and he would have made it home earlier if a huge storm hadn't delayed him. As he reached the front door of his home he smelled a familiar sandal wood smell and looked up into the sky to see Elphaba Thropp landing in the yard.  
>"Always good to see you Elphie…" Ares smiled as the green witch approached the front door.<p>

"Rain summoned me…any idea what for?" Elphaba responded looking from Ares to the door.

Ares shrugged and opened the door to the cottage.

"Rain? Rain, honey, I'm home and Elphaba is here as well…"

Psi appeared from the living room, "She'll be out in a moment. Why don't you two take a seat in the kitchen?"

Elphaba and Ares looked at each other then looked at Psi who just shook her head indicating she wasn't telling them anything until Rain showed up. The two finally resigned their pursuit for answers from the toucan and went to the kitchen. What seemed like forever Rain finally emerged looking worse for wear. Ares rushed to Rain's side, "honey what is wrong, you look sick? Why did you summon Elphaba and I here so urgently?"

Rain sniffed a bit and quietly began to explain what was going on. Once she finished Elphaba and Ares stared in shock, trying to process everything.

"Pregnant…you're pregnant?" Ares murmured, "Honey this is great news!" He hugged Rain close.

"You're okay with this? Ares, so much is unknown about this pregnancy…I am falling apart at the seams with worry."

Ares chuckled, "you've met my father, right? We Tiggulars try not to worry too much…gives us wrinkles. Besides why wouldn't I be happy about becoming a father?"

Everyone chuckled. Elphaba stood from the table, "I think I might have read something about interbreeding Animals once. It was while I was still living at the Mansion so I'll go to the library to see if I still have the book."

Rain nodded with a smile, "that is why I summoned you, Elphie…figured if anyone could find information about this it would be you."

Elphaba hugged the wolf, "stop stressing, it's not good for the baby."

Rain sighed and nodded.

*********Next Day********

After spending all night in the library of Thropp Manor, Elphaba finally found what she was looking for and returned to Rain's and Ares' cottage to find the couple preparing for breakfast.

"I found something," she said, taking a seat at the table and opening a book to a certain page. "Back before Animals r"I found something," she said, taking a seat at the table and opening a book to a certain page. "Back before Animals reputation was tarnished the Animal populations flourished and because of the high population count interbreeding was common. The specie created from a Wolf and Tiger breeding was called a Wolger."

Ares and Rain looked at each other, confusion in their eyes.

"Wolger? How come we've never heard of this specie?" Ares asked.

"They are extinct now. After the prejudice against Animals started interbreeding was stopped so that the other population numbers wouldn't die out, but for some reason two mating Wolgers don't produce another Wolger but either a tiger cub or a wolf pup. Anyways, the last recorded Wolger was roughly 50 years ago. Pregnancy tends to last 10-12 weeks and the mother should eat as much protein as possible."

Rain sighed a bit in relief, "I feel a little bit better knowing more information, thanks Elphaba. So if pregnancy lasts 10-12 weeks that only gives Ares and me about 7-9 weeks to prepare. I never thought this would be happening…kind of wish my parents were still around to give me advice. I know nothing about kids."

Elphaba smiled, "I was lucky to have had to take care of Nessa but I still wasn't prepared for parenthood. It is a learning experience and I have no doubt that you will be a great mother."

"Thank you…and I guess since you are already here we can go ahead and ask…" Rain looked at Ares and he nodded, "would you mind being the baby's god-mother?"

Elphaba gasped in shock, "You want me…to be god-mother?"

"Of course. You will understand the baby's situation more than anyone else. This baby is reviving an extinct species that I am sure since we haven't heard that piece of history before that others haven't heard it as well, so our baby will be the first of its kind and unique, just like you," Ares explained.

"I'd be honored."

Elphaba stayed through lunch before she mounted her broom to head back to the Emerald City.

"You guys take care of yourselves...see you in few weeks," she said and took off into the sky.

******8 weeks later******

Elphaba sat in the waiting room of the Hospital surrounded by a pacing Ares, an overly excited Glinda, who was holding a sleeping Elsa, Nessa, who was knitting, and Fiyero, who was trying to keep Kira entertained. They had all been waiting for going on three hours with no word of progress yet. Fiyero had to on numerous times keep Ares from bursting through the double doors just to find out the status of his wife and child, after about the twentieth attempt the burly tiger resigned himself to just pacing back and forth. As the hands on the clock hit the fourth hour the doors finally opened and Myra emerged holding a white bundle.

"It's a boy. Rain did great and is resting comfortably. Congratulations."

Myra gave the bundle to Ares who nervously un-wrapped it to reveal black and orange striped fur on a slender framed body with a long striped tail. The baby yawned and opened his eyes, revealing bright silver orbs.

"He's perfect…Hi, Xander, I'm your father," Ares cooed as he admired his son.

******2 Years Late******

"Xander, get down from there this instant! I said no cookies until after dinner!" Rain reprimanded as she came into the kitchen to check on the meal.

Xander jumped down from the counter a huge pout on his face, "I want cookie now!"

"I said no…dinner will be done in a few minutes."

Xander held his ground, his eyes sparkled with tears and that is when Rain noticed something else, his normally silver eyes had started to change red.

"Xander?"

The young Wolger's eyes were completely red in color, "I WANT A COOKIE!" his tail flicked the ground in anger, a huge boom followed and the cottage shook violently.

Elphaba, who was visiting, and Ares rushed into the cottage.

"RAIN!? XANDER!? What the heck happened?" Ares exclaimed as he rushed over to his knocked down wife.

Elphaba looked around the kitchen and saw Xander with a shocked and scared look on his face standing as flat against a wall as possible.

"Xander, did you do this?" The green witch calmly asked the scared Wolger.

Xander shook his head but murmured, "I didn't mean too…I just wanted a cookie…I hurt mommy…"

The green witch quickly went over to the young Wolger as she noticed his was getting upset again.

"Xander I need you to listen to me…I need you to calm down. Can you do that for me?" Elphaba asked in a soothing voice as she stroked his head.

Xander nodded slowly and taking in a few deep breaths he started to calm down and his normal, silver color returned to his eyes.

"Good boy."

Rain had recovered and was looking wide eyed at Elphaba.

"It happened so fast. Elphaba…" Rain stuttered.

Elphaba chuckled slightly, "I think that Xander much more than just a revived species…Ares, Rain, your son can do magic"

Ares and Rain stared flabbergasted at their son who was purring now in contentment. When Elphaba stopped petting him he opened his eyes and everyone gasped for now his eyes had changed to green.

Rain placed a paw to her forehead feeling slightly faint, "my son…."

Ares chuckled but there was a hint of apprehension in it, "always said my son was meant to defy reason. Never, in a million years, thought it would be by becoming the first Animal to be able to do magic."

Elphaba shook her head and looked at Xander.

"Xander, you are going to make history for the ages."

~The End~

**I hope you all enjoy reading about Xander' s backstory. He is a unique character for sure and I will enjoy writing him. Thank you Varia for him! See you all on Saturday!**

**DWK**


End file.
